One good thing
by Sjannie
Summary: The Joker captured the robins, again. What will happen? Will the boys be saved and the joker finally be dealt with? Or is this the end for them?


**One good thing**

 _I do not own batman_

* * *

It Happened again. The joker escaped Arkham for the billionth time. He went after the batfamily again, the robins to be precise. Just last month he was so close to killing them and now he kidnapped them again. All four of the male robins were tied up in chairs, beaten and bloody. The joker was in front of them holding a gun. Batman was being held down by joker's goons, hands tied up and belt gone.

''So Batsy...let's play a game. If You guess wrong I kill a bird. If you guess right I will shoot them but not kill them. Sounds like fun?'' He smirks eyeing batman who tries to fight the hold.

''No? Party-pooper, maybe you would like to play after some motivation?'' He aims the gun at Damien, the youngest whose glare intensives.

*Bam*

The joker falls on the ground, blood flowing from the gunshot in his head. He is dead.

The goons let batman go and try running towards their leader but get shot too.

A woman steps from out of the shadows. She eyes the body of the joker with her green eyes. She then takes a bottle from the backpack on her shoulder, pours it on the body and sets it on fire. Like nothing is happening at all she walks towards Damien and Jason and cuts the ropes that bind them.

''I care more about you than you imagine...'' She says as she looks into their eyes.

She then looks at Bruce with a black expression. Bruce looks confused and shocked but that soon turns to anger. ''Talia!''

''What?'' She raises her eyebrows. '' Just another one on my list of victims. Not that I care.''

''It was not –'' He begins still struggling with the ropes on his wrists.

''What? You don't kill beloved I get that now, but I do and if you think I am going to let that man kill my sons, _mine,_ than you clearly are not as smart as I thought you were.''

Bruce eyes widen at this and he looks slightly confused as he looks from her towards Jason and Damien who are seated between Dick and Tim.

''I have another chance at life Bruce and I am going to make the most of it. '' Talia focuses her attention again on Jason and Damien as she takes the last of the ropes away from them. ''And I am going to make sure you two can do that too. ''

'' I am going to show you my love my way. I will protect you from the shadows.'' She whispers into Damien's and Jason's ears. '' After all I gave life to you, you're my responsibility.'' She then kisses them of their foreheads. First Damien, than Jason. Neither know how to respond as their eyes widen.

''Mother...'' Damien says.

''Talia...'' Jason almost whispers.

With that she leaves after cutting Dick and Tim loose too and leaving a knife with them to cut Bruce lose with. It doesn't take long for Batgirl to arrive together with other allies to bring the boys to the cave for medical treatment.

Talia has done many bad, wrong things in her life. But she is 100% certain. This is not one of them. This is a good thing. If Bruce won't protect the boys, her boys, than she will. She crossed the line after all. So what does one more mean? She cares about her boys. She gave them life, she is their mother. And she will make sure no one will hurt them again.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So this idea popped up in my head. I have read some fanfic's of Alfred or Dick or Jason killing the joker but what about Talia? What if she decides to try to be better with her second chance of life? To be honest I want someone to kill the joker so that Jason can have closure. But if he does it he will never be able to be on good terms with Bruce and Bruce will never kill so...it is up to Talia. She is probably OOC here though but I don't care. I liked how Talia was written in lost days except for the last part. I hope that in the new Red hood comic we get to see more about where talia and Jason stand now, I would also like to have a confrontation between bruce and Jason about Jason being a failure and broken and the secret and if bruce knows Jason climbed out of his own coffin. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
